diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Furuya Satoru/@comment-27858385-20160224074754/@comment-27858385-20160229012330
It is funny that you really overestimate people who do sports for fun. It si not impossible to beat serious team with your happy-playing team, then tell Terajima that hellish Winter gashuku is not needed, why? Because they can beat Inashiro with luck. You really disrespect sportsman's will to practice harder than everyone to make them better and I hate it badly. You should know how much sweat and tears Koushien players shed to make them standing on the ground and it is not only with happy-go-practice and then trophy is in their hand. It was his bad that he lumped with low-standard players who can't aim high or even strive for it. He should find better team who won't drag him to the same level as them. He should drag other's level to his. (I hope you know that Seidou's catchers such as Kariba and Ono are dragged up to his level as well). Btw did you see Seidou players as serious or fun? They practice hell seriously and still have fun there. They force themself to the edge because they have dream and still able to laugh, play, and joking. I think because this become longer and we never meet in a certain spot we need to back to the Fururun's side. We have two different sides to see Furuya, while I see him as an (actually) good boy with many bright sides, you brought so many opinion about him. If you'd like, please enlist his hateful side without neglecting his kuudere character and proves. As I wrote in first post such as "Furuya is ignorant? Please remember that Furuya is the FIRST who noticed Miyuki's injury. Furuya NOTICED that Sawamura was pitching badly during Seiko's match." Dude, stop hiding behind the same wall that '''most' Furuya fans, who can't argue a point across, hide behind. -> When things get tough and you don't agree with the other persons views, just call them a Furuya Hater and say that their thoughts(that they haven't even written) are hateful comments. '' So when I defend him you call me overlybiased? You call me cold-hearted as Ochiai (well Ochiai has cute side of him so I don't hate him actually XDDDDD) because I said no one should drag his standard down? LOL. So what are you doing here? Bashing when I tried to convey Furuya's bright cute side and blame him for everything. neglecting facts you dislike and thought invalid? I had enough with people who bash him for a mistake (or even his dark past) and ignore 246732131309812 contribution he did for the team just because he's the rival? Do you see me can't argue a point? Did you read long post I wrote??? Omg I didn't think they are that pointless lol. When I gave you some clear facts, you denied it with invalid this without giving me any cleat proves about your argument. Did you even read per-words what I wrote? /facepalmhardcore. Would you just re-read the manga and see how kind Furuya is? I said that you are hater, because you CAN'T see even a good side of him as if he's the antagonist of this series (though most antagonists have their kind sides as well). I feel bad for my grandson because his page is filled with hatred wwww. I'm kind of amazed you are wandering here, spread hatred, and make 'discussion' with your vague opinions (because I didn't see any prove aside of opinions) and kicking other who has favor to Furuya.